matt and mimis relationship
by taito takenochi
Summary: mainly matt and mimis relationship enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Matt and Mimi's relationship

A/N: hihi! This is my very first fic. So it may be a bit lame but the next few are goin to be real good trust me.

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue me k?

Enjoy! And this is a lime fic

Chapter 1: the beginning

"Hi, matt!" Mimi said happily running to him.

"Oh, hi Mimi!" matt said looking up from staring at the ground.

"Hey! Don't you have night classes, tonight?"

"Well, yes! Why?" Mimi answered in shock.

"I was wondering maybe I could walk you to class and after that we could go for supper?" Matt said blushing.

"Oh matt, I'd love you to!" she answered

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at 8?"Matt asked excitedly.

"That would be great!" Mimi said.

"Hey why don't I walk you home?" matt asked.

"okay." Mimi answered as she smiled.

As matt was walking Mimi home they were talking about school work and then it all began. They had reached Mimi's flat, they were at the bottom of a flight of steps leading to Mimi's house. Mimi was so in love with matt that she didn't think of anything else but to kiss him. So she gave him a short kiss and looked away as she was embarrassed. Matt caught hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him and soon their lips locked. This time it was a long and passionate kiss. He held her tight and he refused to let go. Then Mimi broke away.

"It's getting late, matt! I have to go or else my mother will suspect something."

"So, I'll see you tonight okay?" matt asked.

"Yes matt, bye." Mimi answered and walked away then she turned back and gave him a flying kiss.

Time passed so fast. It was already 8. Mimi got dressed in her thin laced chemical and short skirt. She ran down as fast as she could. She reached the void deck and she saw matt standing there staring at the greeneries. She ran towards him and shouted "matt sorry to keep you waiting, my mom was bothering me."

"It's alright."He said and then he pulled her to his cool stylish sports car.

"Come on, your going to be late for class!" he said and grabbed her in to his car.

Matt drove off and in a few minutes, they were at her night school. She got out of the car and matt caught hold of her and said" I'll be waiting here for you okay."

"Okay!" she replied. And she ran off to her class.

Kay this is the end of chap 1 hope you enjoyed!

Now on with the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: what happened?

A/N: ok this is the second chap hope u all enjoy!

Disclaimer: no own so no sue!

Mimi's class ended and she ran to matt's car. She got in and he asked her where she wanted to go. She replied and said "lets go to a near by food court."

He replied back to her saying "okay, then where do you want to go after that?"

She replied to him in an exited tone and said "hey can I stay overnight at your place?"

Matt replied in a not so good idea tone and said "my dad will kill me if I bring a girl home with me. Hey why don't we go to a hotel? You can stay overnight there. I'll pay the bill!"

She replied in a happy tone saying "okay then but……., you have to stay overnight with me. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure I can!" he replied

They went for supper and he drove to a nearby hotel. They singed in for one room. They took their baths (separately occurs) and got ready for bed. The night was so warm so they took their clothes off leaving only their underwear on. Mimi in her bikini bra and matt in his boxers. Mimi pushed matt onto the bed and seductively climbed on top of him she stared at the budge in his boxers then she blushed and kissed him then they went to bed. They were sleeping in a king sized bed together. Soon, they were sound asleep. The next morning they found out that the both of them were hugging them also found out that under their comforter was that they were totally naked.

The question is have they done it?

Read the next chapter to find out!

Pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm pregnant?

A/N: the third chap finally. enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I owned them, they'd all be making out with one another in the first ep.

The thing was that matt had asked her to be his girlfriend. Mimi agreed and kissed him.

After a few weeks, Mimi had some problems.

"Matt, I don't feel so good." She said in an unwell tone.

"Oh my gosh I'd better bring you to a clinic to check what's wrong with you." Matt said in a worried tone.

Mimi took the test and soon the results were out.

"So doc, how's my girlfriend?" matt asked

"yeah, what's wrong with me!" Mimi asked in a horrified tone.

"well, it seems that your girlfriend ms takachiwa is pregnant mr ishida." The doctor said.

" I'm pregnant?" mimi said then she fainted.

"oh no, if my parents find out, the'll kill me! Oh matt, what will I do.

"don't worry you can stay with me."

"but I can't stay with you forever. We're not even married."

Oh well looks like there's no way out. but….. well, I wanted to propose to you for a long time, but I didn't have the courage to do it. So will you marry me mimi?" matt asked as he went down on one knee.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes matt I'll marry you." As Mimi replied matt got up and put a shinny diamond ring on her finger.

"I have to call my parents and everyone to tell them about our wedding."

So this is the third chap. two more to go and we're done. Pls review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the wedding day

A/N: phew the fourth chap. Thank you for reading until this far. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: no own.

"It's today matt, I'm going to be Mrs. Ishida and are you sure you want to go on with this?" Mimi asked.

"Sure I do, I love you Mimi, and I always will." After he finished his sentence, he kissed her.

It was wedding time. The best man, whom was t.k, walked the bride into the chapel. Mimi was in her white elegant gown. As she walked in, she saw all their friends, family members and so on…all the digidestined were there.

She and matt were in front of the priest.

The priest said "do you take ms takachiwa to be your willful wedded wife?"

Matt said "I do."

The priest continued "ms takachiwa do you take Mr. Ishida as your wedded husband?"

Mimi said "I do"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said as matt and Mimi exchanged rings.

Well there you go the forth chap sorry it's a bit short. Just one more chap hang in there! Pls review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the birth of little matt ishida

A/N: well, this the last chap. Hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: don't own.

It's been nine months since their marriage and Mimi's pregnancy. Mimi and matt were at Mimi's parents' house when suddenly….

"Ouch! That hurts!" Mimi shouted in great pain

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"You're bleeding!"

"Call the ambulance and hurry!" matt ordered Mrs. Takachiwa

"Okay."Mrs Takachiwa replied

Not long after, the ambulance arrived. They took the couple to the hospital and rushed Mimi to the operating room the doctors checked Mimi and they knew right away that Mimi was going to give birth.

"Push! Push!" the doctor and nurses said.

"Ahhhh! That hurts!" she screamed as she held on to matt's hand.

Mimi held on so tightly that matt was also in great pain but he endured the pain.

Finally, after a few hours, a little boy was born.

Mimi and matt were so happy.

"What shall we name him?" matt asked Mimi.

"Hmmm…. I think we should name him little matt. Because, he has the looks of his handsome and charming father." Mimi said.

"Awww your just saying that." matt said as he blushed.

"Look at you matt, your face is all red!"

"Promise me that you will stick by me for the rest of your life matt."

"I promise Mimi I'll love you for the rest my life." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

Well that's the end hope ya liked it! See ya!

One more thing pls review!

Oh and read the newest fic too! It's a taito/daiken one thank you!


End file.
